Speaking a Dead Language
by Thecurtaincall
Summary: It's been a whole week since his soul was torn out of him. Six days since Lamia had declared him fully healed. When Lamia asked how he felt, he said with a smile. "Great." With only a scar over his heart to show that night's events really did happen, he was transported to his home. And didn't step out for the next four days.
1. Chapter 1

It's been a whole week since his soul was torn out of him. It's been a whole week since his soul was fought for and returned.

Six days since Lamia had declared him fully healed. The entire ordeal was too quick for him. One moment he woke up in a daze at the school, the next he was laying on Oga's bed with treatment muumuu on various spots on his body. He felt fine, no pain, no aches, and no hole in his chest.

He could feel Lamia hovering over him and the moment the doctor gleefully declared him healthy, he felt everyone's relief.

He was fully healed. They had saved him in time and everything was going to be ok. Their smiles and heckling of one another and him revealed just how much they were worrying about this. It also told him that everything was back to normal.

He observed the occupants in the room that included the regular demon trio, Oga, and the Tohoshinki. Including Himekawa.

Sleeves rolled up he saw the undeniable king crest and the sight made his heart beat faster in terror. Himekawa was number three. He was part of Oga's army now.

His mind went into frenzy as last night's events and what his soul encountered hit him full force.

The conclusion was simple and was standing firmly in front of him. There was no bad blood between them or Himekawa. Despite his was still stained on the school's floor.

Everything was back to normal.

So when Lamia asked how he felt, he said with a smile. "Great."

Laying there on the bed, he watched uneasily how everyone talked relaxingly with each other. He tried to grab Oga's attention so he could talk to him, but he was busy talking to Beel.

Looking around the room, he began to feel uneasy. The feeling of something terrible was going to happen began to overwhelm him. He had to get out of the room.

Getting up he exited the room and found the transdimenional demon. He went home alone afterwards, despite Lamia wanting to put him on a twenty four hour watch. With only a scar over his heart to show that night's events really did happen, he was transported to his home thanks to Alaindelon.

And he didn't step out for the next four days.

He was physically fine. His wounds he gained from the kidnapping process were fully healed and his body was fine, excluding the scar over his heart. He was fully healed.

But mentally, he was wrecked.

His soul was ripped apart and was digested and then spat out. Treated like a piece of gum and then pieced back together and returned to him. His insides felt like they were crawling and he felt like he was covered in grime.

No matter how hard he scrubbed his body that night in the shower, he couldn't get the feeling of grime off him. Lying in his bed he covered himself with several blankets trying to get warm, but the warmth evaded him. It took him the next morning to realize that he wasn't cold. He was numb.

He didn't go to school the next day, or the next. Just thinking of the building brought a flood of memories that left him feeling lightheaded and terrified. So he just stayed in his room, lying on his side in his bed. Eyes on the wall, except when his phone vibrated with a text from Oga.

'I'm tired' he lied to him. Oga didn't reply back.

Those first two nights were terrible to him. In his bed he stared at the wall and tried to keep himself from remembering the events at the school. But no matter where his train of thoughts went, it always strayed to that night's events.

His heart was ripped out of him…in front of him. He stared at his own heart in a child's hand. The blood soaked organ in the small hand was still beating as he stared down at it in disbelief. He felt cold in his chest, and it had taken him a moment to realize the night air was creeping into the cavity.

The vivid memory had him running to the bathroom where he gagged and spat up bile.

That memory kept him awake the first two nights. Curled into himself at night he stirred and pinched himself to keep himself awake.

He didn't want to fall asleep. Didn't want to close his eyes and be trapped in the darkness again. The thought of closing his eyes for more than a moment scared him. When he looked in the mirror on the third day, he discovered bags began to settle under his eyes.

The days however went by surprising fast and he was usually alone except for when Alaindelon would bug him.

Alaindelon the constant pain in the ass he was, kept bringing him meals and constantly glancing at him in the corner of his eye. By the second day, he strongly suggested he visited Angelica.

The trans dimensional demon had refused at first but after reminding him that he was perfectly healed, he was tearfully waving a handkerchief at him and yelling at him to promise that he would write and call him if anything felt wrong.

Fucking idiot.

But now that the demon was gone, he felt a weight lift off him. He stopped eating the moment he left and buried himself under his covers.

That night he was finally alone in his room without the threat of a demon barging in, he did what he wanted to do since coming home.

He cried.

He sobbed into his pillow and clenched his fists as the events replayed in his head.

All his faults that were displayed that night were finally in front of him He had been kidnapped again and like some damsel in distress he needed everyone to come rescue him. He couldn't even defend himself when he used tissues. His only physical strength was nothing now.

Alone in his bed he realized now that his only weapon was now useless. He was the brains he smugly said that night.

But with constant visions and nightmares of his ripped heart, a small child, and a smirking fallen angel leader, he had to admit defeat.

He was weak and now his mind was plagued with panic. He was nothing now.

That realization made him spiral downwards even faster than the previous days.

By day three, his family had grown worried. They only saw him when he stepped out to get a drink of water and dinner. The only time he had to force himself to eat was during dinner. But even that show wasn't enough for his family. Bags under his eyes, and weight loss caused by lack of appetite and stress for all them to see, was enough for his mother to set up an appointment with the family doctor.

But he eased her fears, telling her he just visited a doctor. Perfectly healthy, doctor's word. Just the aftermath of an incident a couple days ago. Nothing to worry about. She didn't seem fully convinced but she stopped talking about future doctor appointments.

Days passed and he continued to miss school in favor of staying in bed. The empty house was a relief as the worried glances from his family were finally lifted. It was also the only time where he could completely fall apart.

He needed sleep. After falling asleep in the shower he realized that he couldn't skip the necessity any longer. A plan was set where he would become exhausted to the point where when he fell into unconsciousness; he would have a dreamless sleep. He wouldn't eat, he would walk around the house, and take warm showers in order for him fall asleep.

He was ready to fall apart.

But he didn't plan to fall apart as badly as he did.

It started with thinking of when he would have to return to school. He had no idea where he stood with the others. They would surely get tired of him being the damsel in distress unable to help. Just thinking of the Tohoshinki made his stomach drop and caused buried memories to the surface.

The sensation of being ripped in pieces. Unknown hands holding him and putting their lips on him. A part of his soul in their hands. Rough calloused hands grabbing him after he hit the floor. His chest heaved and he barely made it to the bathroom to where he vomited. His face burned with embarrassment as the feeling of his insides burning began again.

He stayed in the bathroom, until the taste of vomit became too much for him.

Wanting to rinse his mouth, he shuffled to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. His hands shook due to lack of meals, but he wanted this to happen. Tonight he wanted to go to bed completely exhausted.

Rinsing his mouth a couple times, he then drank the water slowly.

The water he just put into his mouth came back out as someone lightly punched his back. That was the moment he realized that there was someone behind him. Eyes' darting to see what was behind him, without turning around he froze when he saw a small body.

Lamia who had let herself in was waiting impatiently for the other to turn around and acknowledge her. When the body in front of her didn't move she demanded. "Why the hell haven't you came over-"Lamia's complaint ended when the sound of glass breaking filled the quiet room. She watched as the body in front of her froze and began to tense in front of her. Before she could make a move, the body bolted out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

It took a moment for her to react and turn towards the running body.

"Furuichi?" She called after him worriedly. She sprinted after him but was halted when he ran into his room. She tried to open the door but found that it was locked. Inside the room she could hear the sound of frantic breathing and things falling to the ground. "Furuichi! Open the door!"

A thud echoed into the hallway and then silence. The silence caused her to panic further, and she pushed her body against the door while twisting the doorknob frantically. Her movements stilled when she heard Furuichi from the other side.

"Go away Lamia."

The voice sounded tired and scratchy and only made her turn the doorknob more. "Let me in Furuichi!" She shouted while giving the door a kick.

"No. Go away." She was about to ignore the command when she heard an unmistakable noise. Holding her ear to the door she listened. After a few moments, she quickly backed away. She paused and hesitated what her next step should be. But with the noise still coming from the room, she quickly left the house. Head down and arms crossed tightly around her chest.

She debated the rest of the day if she should tell Oga or Hilda what happened. She wondered if Furuichi had ever cried in front of anyone before.

At the end of the day she decided to keep the visit incident to herself, despite her better judgment.

1234

By the end of the fifth day, he knew he looked like shit. The moment his sister and mother came home and saw him exiting the bathroom, they paused and stared openly at him. It only took a moment for his mother to walk to him and embrace him. It took everything for him not to cry at that moment. Instead he embraced her and reassured her that he was fine.

The appointment was rescheduled and his mother told him she would be calling to be sure he actually went.

He silently nodded and promised he would go.

The 'visit' from Lamia had been a wakeup call to just how messed up he was. After she had left he had spent the rest of the day in the corner of his room where he could see everything. Body locked and tissues rolled clenched in sweaty palms and inches below his nose.

He didn't get out of his room until hours later.

Retreating back to his room, he picked up his phone and sent back a reply to Oga's text. Exhausted he laid down and silently hoped that tonight would be the night he could finally sleep. His body was tired, but he needed his mind to be empty.

Closing his eyes, he felt fear grip his body. But he willed himself through and let sleep overcome him.

He shouldn't have been surprised when he jolted up, hands clawing at his scar, and tears streaming down his face. Breathing ragged and body covered in a sheet of sweat, he held his head in his hands. Curling into himself he couldn't stop the tears as his worst nightmare was slowly becoming a reality.


	2. Chapter 2

His grip on the bag was tight and he constantly switched it from hand to hand as he made his way home. Switching the bag from side to side made him feel like people couldn't tell what was in it. He didn't want everyone to know how weak he was. Walking the streets he couldn't help but still feel that everyone was glancing at the bag in his hand.

Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. PTSD for short.

It's usually developed when a person goes through a traumatic event. This is what he diagnosed himself before arriving to his appointment. Getting his soul ripped apart and digested seemed to meet the bar on that. Diagnosing himself was easy, when researching on the symptoms showed that he had majority of them. Picking out the ones like social withdrawal and visions of the event, since he didn't want the doctor to think he had PTSD.

That diagnosis from a doctor would just bring a domino effect of crap to him. Instead he picked the symptom of sleep disturbance. So at the appointment he just stressed how he'd been having problems falling asleep, or staying asleep for a long period of time.

The doctor didn't catch him in the lie and instead lectured him on the several effects sleep disturbance could bring.

At the end of the appointment, he was walking out with a heavy bag that made an awful noise every time he moved.

He never knew the sound of several pills rocking against each other could be so annoying. Majority was vitamins but his prized possession was the large dosage of sleeping pills.

This pills would cause a dreamless sleep the doctor had warned him, but this was the first good news Furuichi had heard in a while. With the sleeping pills, he wouldn't have to deprive his body anymore.

He left the hospital quickly as the idea of actually being able to sleep was now a reality. Walking the streets, he kept to himself and tried to avoid touching anyone. Hands deep in his pockets, he chose the streets where he knew there would be a less chance of meeting anyone.

He stayed clear from the streets where the arcade was and instead went down the business area. Halfway down that area, the smell of ramen hit him like a train and hit stomach growled at him to finally eat something.

A full stomach and a dreamless sleep sounded like the perfect combination. A small smile tugged at his lips as things finally began to brighten. He still had to think about going back to school, but with his sleep and appetite back at least he wouldn't look like he was falling apart.

Entering the ramen shop he sat himself at the counter and looked at the menu for any specials. He was actually feeling excited and the smile that he had been fighting finally won him over.

And then God decided to spit down on him.

"Furuichi!"

He knew who called out to him before he even looked up. He met the gaze of Toujou, who was donning a worker's uniform and felt his eyes widen before he could stop them. Quickly disconnecting the eye contact, he looked back at the menu. He didn't dare look up from the printed words that suddenly began to get smaller.

Heavy footsteps echoed through the small restaurant towards him and for a moment he thought of bolting out of the place. But before he could act the senior classman was in front of him and was staring straight at him with a grin.

"You buying? You should try our specialty. I prepared the noodles myself."

Though he wasn't looking at him, Furuichi could tell Toujou was beaming with pride at the statement. "Just looking." He mumbled under his breath.

Looking away from the menu he instead placed his gaze between his legs and on the floor. Just anywhere but the upper classman in front of him. He didn't know why but his heart began to beat faster and his breathing began to lose its steady rhythm. He could feel the stare of Toujou on him and he wished the other would go help the other customers.

He was stuck in the seat until the other left and then he would be able to escape.

He nearly jumped off the chair when he clapped his hands together and announced eagerly. "Here have one on the house. I'm allowed to give one free each shift and Shizuka isn't planning to come today.

"No it's fine." He muttered.

"C'mon it looks like you need it. If you don't eat, I'll kick your ass." Toujou wasn't even waiting for a reply before he started pooling the noodles into a bowl, with a smile on his face.

BITCHICHI

Of course Toujou thought he would listen to him. Even right now, he was sitting there like a little bitch even though this was his chance to run away. His hands began to shake as the memory of him speaking to Toujou as a fragment of his soul.

He told him everything in just one sentence. With the reveal of his soul pieces names, he saw just how pathetic he really was. Toujou knew everything, and now he wondered if he told the others.

Did everyone know just how worthless he was? His grip on the menu fell and his hands fell into his lap.

Memories began to overwhelm him, and he soon was seeing the fight between Takamiya, trying his all to win, and getting beaten brutally anyways. The feeling of a small hand hitting his back and forcing its way through his chest, and the touch of others on him before he was being swallowed as a fucking dessert.

The memories were halted when the sound of a bowl being placed heavily on the counter hit him.

"Here the house specialty. I thought you might need something bigger."

The upper classman waited for a response, when he noticed how Furuichi had yet to look up.

"You okay?"

Furuichi didn't respond, and instead swallowed heavily. His hands were now fists and Toujou saw how they were shaking slightly. The entire time his gaze on the floor.

"Is the floor dirty? What are you looking at?"

No response. Furuichi wasn't even acknowledging him or the food now. Feeling a little hurt at the rejection, he reached over to grab the other's shoulder. "Hey, do you not like my noodles?"

Before Toujou could get a grip on the other's shoulder, Furuichi backed away as if he had been burned. Fearful eyes glanced at the upper classmen, before Furuichi sprinted his way out of the shop.

Toujou stood there frozen for a moment, before he finally decided to act. He only had time to take off his apron when a large crowd of customers entered the restaurant.

He cursed under his breath, and quickly tied his apron back on. He checked the clock and decided that after his shift he would go check on the first year.

~B~

The streets were busy as teenagers from all over flocked the streets to enjoy the start of the weekend. Nene and Chiaki snaked their through the crowd until they reached the sweet shop, the desired meeting spot. The two friends stood in comfortable silence.

The silence was broken when Nene's ringtone went off. Reading the incoming text she included the other the new information.

"Aoi said she's on her way. She had to run an errand for her grandfather."

The gunman didn't pay attention to the information, instead frowning towards the busy crowd. The shorter female had always been able to spot things before her, but as she looked she still couldn't spot what she was looking at.

Finally giving up she asked. "What is it?"

Chiaki pointed to the crowd. Nene looked through it, to spot someone throwing up in an alley. It was a teenager she guessed from the casual clothing. With his back towards them, she couldn't spot his face but his thin frame hinted that he was young.

"Probably some dumb first yeah who thought he could handle a drink." Chiaki scoffed.

Though they should have turned away from the kid, there was something familiar in him. They watched as he held his arm out to the wall and leaned heavily on it.

"He's just standing there." She thought out loud.

"Creepy." Chiaki muttered. Turning away from the disgusting male she advised to Nene. "We should wait for Aoi somewhere else."

Nene was about to agree when the body finally turned around. "Wait. Is that..?" She stopped and tried to look closer.

"Furuichi." Chiaki confirmed her suspicion.

"Come on lets' go check on him."

Chiaki rolled her eyes but followed her friend nonetheless. The two females walked towards Furuichi, who was still leaning heavily against the building.

Calling out to him Nene yelled in greeting. "Hey. Are you becoming a high school dropout or what?" She slightly joked, the first year had been absent for almost a week now.

The joke fell flat when Furuichi turned to face them. Tired eyes gave them a heavy stare, and it took a moment for recognition to spark into his eyes.

"Hey." He weakly greeted with a wave.

Silence reined between them as the ladies stared at his appearance. Nene could only describe it as being off. Everything in front of her was off. Messy bedhead hair, along with tired eyes above dark bags showed an odd combination. The content in the bag in his grip made a noise every time he moved and he seemed wary of them looking at it.

Was he sick?

The others had told him that he got roughed up by the enemies but that was a week ago. And he didn't look physically hurt. He just looked tired.

And lost.

Treading the waters carefully, she asked. "When do you plan on returning to school?"

"Soon." Was the quiet reply.

Before she could ask another question, Chiaki turned towards the crowd. "Aoi-san."

The leader of the Red Tails was making her way towards them, eyes seeing past her friends and instead focusing on the sole male. Furuichi however, refused to look anywhere near her. The guy who wouldn't stop staring at her navel the first time they met was now glancing at everything but her.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" She asked as she eyed the alley they were currently standing in.

"We spotted him vomiting and Nene wanted to check up on him." Chiaki explained in a deadpanned tone.

Nene sputtered in embarrassment at the revealing news and scolded the other. "Chiaki don't say things so bluntly."

The leader brushed aside the unneeded information and instead stared at Furuichi. "You alright?"

"Just ate something bad." Furuichi lied.

"Looks like you haven't eaten anything in a while." Chiaki muttered to herself.

Furuichi's hold on the bag tightened and he pushed himself off the wall. Before he could leave, Kunieda stopped him by asking a question. She needed him to stay long enough to where she could get answers on the past week. Toujou had told her when he first saw him that night, that there was a lot of blood and that he was on the floor.

She needed to know what happened that could have unraveled Furuichi so fast.

"Hey Furuichi, you know where Oga is?" She asked. Judging from his appearance she didn't feel safe asking him bluntly what happened that night. The tired eyes had yet to look at her.

She waited for an answer, but instead she got a nonverbal response. The first year shook his head and after a moment, he walked past the three.

Nene's hand moved slightly as if she wanted to stop him, but she thought better. They watched in silence and once he was out of earshot, Nene murmured. "What the hell did those guys do to him?"

Kunieda, who was now livid at what she just saw, replied in a cold tone. "I don't know but I'm going to get answers. And I'm going to go straight to the source.

~B~

He had to get home.

God was clearly laughing at him and being outside was dangerous when the all-powerful was against him. He had already ran into four people from school, and his chest felt like it was about to crumble inwards with the possibility of meeting another.

He just wanted to go home. Everyone could see how weak he was right now. His haggard look had earned him a few stares that screamed what they thought of him.

Creepy-ichi.

His breathing struggled out as he fought his way to pass the crowd of people.

Home.

His bed where he was safe. Safe from everyone's glare and criticizing stares.

Crossing the street, he turned towards a less crowded sidewalk. He was almost home. Almost there.

Passing an alley, he spotted something in the corner of his eye. Turning towards the alley he was blindsided by a man who lunged at his bag. Hands gripped the bag and tugged violently.

He screamed for him to stop and looked to see the mugger. Violent eyes and a smirk mocked him as the man gave another tug of the bag.

MOBICHI.

This man thought he was weak. He targeted him because he thought he could overpower him.

Adrenaline pumped though his blood and a yell was torn out of him as he pulled the bag closer. The distance was closed between them and Furuichi let himself go.

Grabbing hold onto the mugger's hands, he head-butted him in the nose. He fell to his knees but his hands were still in Furuichi's tight grip. The fallen bag filled with his medication meant nothing to Furuichi as his thoughts were dominated only with revenge.

Striking his knee up, he crushed the man's nose until he heard a satisfying crunch. Blood poured out of the nose and dripped onto his knee.

But that wasn't enough.

The mugger barely had time to acknowledge the blood before a fist came down onto his right eye. He tried to throw his arms over his face, but a body was soon on him with knees pressing on his arms. He screamed for the person to stop but a fist stopped him mid scream.

Furuichi knew nothing but bringing his fist back and bringing it down onto the man's face. Knees no longer pinning but crushing the man's arms, Furuichi lost himself and didn't stop even when he felt blood spatter on his fist with each punch.

He was deaf to the whimpers and pleads of the man. Now he would know how he felt that night. Bloody and helpless. How he couldn't stop the attacks no matter how hard he tried.

Powerless.

Weak.

Alone.

A pair of arms suddenly pulled him off and in his daze he didn't have time to fight them. The sound of female screaming shook him and as he looked up, he saw Yuka in front of him. She was holding his wrists and screaming at him to stop. He wondered how long she had been there.

He glanced down to see that his shirt was covered with blood. Glancing he saw that the mugger was unrecognizable now. Bruises and blood covered his face and Furuichi noticed how his breathing was shallow and gurgled with blood filling his mouth.

"What the fuck are you thinking?" A familiar voice yelled in his ear. "Kanzaki-sempai let him go; he's not looking so good.

The moment Kanzaki released him; he pushed the hands away from him and sprinted away from the duo. Running away he overheard Kanzaki yelling.

"Paa-ko wait here and call an ambulance. I'm going to find him."

~B~

The doorbell ringing interrupted the silence that filled the Oga household. Beel was busy watching television while Oga laid on his bed. His gaze constantly glanced at the phone on his bedside. Sighing as the doorbell rang again, he got up. Pocketing the phone and scooping up the demon lord who squirmed and squealed in anger as he was torn away from his show.

Answering the door, he was expecting a salesman, not a fist flying towards his stomach. Catching the attacking fist, he stared down at his attacker in confusion.

His mind automatically went off fight mode as he saw Kunieda standing there glaring at him. Letting go of the fist he lazily leaned against the door.

"What's up?"

"DABA!"

"Beel's right. Come inside, he's missing his show."

"I will not be coming inside." Kunieda glared at him.

"What the hell then. You come to my home only to punch me." Oga too was growing impatient. His hand went into his pocket to hold his phone.

"Why aren't you with Furuichi?" She snapped at him.

"Eh. He didn't come to school. Why the hell you asking anyways?" Oga snapped back.

The defiant reply seemed to piss off the leader even more. Glaring at the contractor she informed him. "Because I just ran into him and he looks horrible."

Oga scoffed at the information and replied. "I've been talking to him every day.

"Texting or calling." She asked.

Oga's face scrunched in disgust at the idea of calling Furuichi every day. "Ew. Texting." To prove he wasn't lying he pulled out his phone. Checking first to see if Furuichi had replied back, he showed Kunieda. "Look."

The swordswoman looked at the inbox which consisted different texts from Oga but basically the same response from Furuichi.

'You going to school'

'To tired.'

'Bring Beel a juice for lunch period'

'Not going'

'You coming to school today

'No."

The list went on and Kunieda wondered how she promised her alliance to someone this dense.

"There's something wrong with him and you need to get over to his house and check on him. In person. He looks really bad." She stressed the last part.

Oga didn't seem to take the warning seriously.

Kunieda angry at the lack of action growled out. "A man helps their friends."

Before Oga could reply, Nene appeared and yelled at the leader.

"Aoi, I just got a text from Yuka. She said Furuichi snapped and was covered in blood."

Actions were taken then, as Oga closed the door and demanded from Nene. "Where."

"She said she's about three blocks from the arcade."

That was all Oga needed to know before he was running towards his bike and dropping Beel into the basket. Before any of the girls could stop him he was riding like a bat from hell to the destination. Beel held onto the basket as the bike made sharp turns and rode through red lights.

When he spotted the orange head Red Tail member he grabbed Beel and jumped off the bike, not caring as it skidded on the gravel. Kanzaki was rummaging through a bag, features angry as he picked out a bottle from the bag.

His eyes immediately landed on a patch of blood that was splattered on the floor. He glared at Kanzaki and waited for an explanation.

"Not his. Your boy snapped on the guy who tried to steal his bag. Me and Paa-ko saw the whole thing."

"Which way did he go?"

Yuka barely lifted her finger towards where Furuichi ran off to, when Oga was already running in that direction.

"Damn fool is going to run all over town like that." Kanzaki scolded. "C'mon Paa-ko we might as well search again too."

Running around the area, he checked each building and before he knew it, he had ran through five blocks. With each block empty of Furuichi, the more he grew agitated. Where the hell was that idiot?

The bastard didn't even reply to his last text.

Halting in place, he let the idea fully come together. Pulling out his phone, he went to his contacts and quickly called Furuichi's cell. Running with the phone on his ear, he listened out. He sprinted through the same five blocks first to see if had overlooked the idiot. Stopping to redial, he was about to sprint again when a noise stopped him.

A ringtone.

Running he followed the ringtone which took him to the alleys. Sprinting towards the sound he stopped and listened out.

"Dah!" Beel shouted while pointing towards an alley that was lined with trashcans. Taking the phone off his ear, he walked to the alley and closer to the ringtone. Passing the trashcans, he stopped at the end when he saw a huddled body hidden from view.

He cursed softly when he got his first look at Furuichi in a week.

He first noticed his hands, which were bloody and shaking as if he was caught in a winter storm. The red on his fingers contrasted with the paleness on his face.

Heavy bags drooped under bloodshot eyes, which stared at nothing.

His face was cradled in bloodied hands while blood streaks decorated his face as his fingertips clenched the sides of his face.

His fists were raw as bruises were already forming on his knuckles. He walked silently to the fallen body and grimaced as he began to hear Furuichi's breathing.

Short and thin breaths racked his chest, every other breath got caught and he would make a horrible noise. Oga didn't know how long he stood there watching his friend struggle with something as simple as breathing. But the moment Furuichi's hands lowered to his heart, his breathing hitched and became erratic.

Running to his side, he harshly gripped his chin and snapped at him. "Breathe right." Furuichi ignored him and continued to breathe harshly through gritted teeth.

"Furuichi breathe, before you make yourself pass out you idiot." Oga again tried to command and this time he actually saw a reaction. Furuichi stared at him as if barely recognizing his presence. With the distraction his breathing slowly but surely steadied itself. His breathing regularized only to stop and come out choke. Tears fell and Oga snatched his hand away.

Releasing his hold, he watched helplessly as his friend cried. He had never seen Furuichi cry, not once through all the years of knowing each other.

Always smiling, yelling at him, or voicing out his opinions and ideas.

But now.

Now he was in the middle of an alley, while Furuichi broke down in front of him.

His thoughts stopped when he saw that Furuichi was mumbling. He leaned closer and tried to decipher what was being said.

"Mobichi, Loli-ichi Bitchichi Furuchin, Creepichi, Garbage."

He gripped Furuichi by the shoulder to try to snap him from his daze but the contact only made him worse. A sob was ripped out of him and he cried out to himself. "Garbage. I'm garbage."

Oga's grip fell and he looked in horror at him as realization struck him.

He had done this Furuichi. This was his fault.

He had brushed away the recent events because Furuichi had said he was fine. He should have checked on the idiot instead of believing his lies.

He had to take responsibility.

A man took care of his friends. And it was about time he started doing that. Crouching back down to Furuichi, he sat beside him and waited for him to come back to reality.

And he would wait as long as he needed to.

* * *

I just really want a broken Furuichi after this arc, because I just don't know what will be going through Furuichi's mind after this arc. I think all of us as a fandom want something to be done with this, but because this is a gag manga the chances are slim. So yeah my mind just gave me this to cope and I decided to share.

So yeah review with thoughts, comments or any feelings you wish to express at the time of this arc. lol Hope everyone has a good day and thank you for reading!


End file.
